


Cherry Smile

by plasticpumpkins



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Cherry mentions, M/M, Matt saying the best line in the world, Oral Fixation, Sentimental NSFW, Serialization of ...fruit???, pda mention, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticpumpkins/pseuds/plasticpumpkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is in a predicament with Andrew's mouth and the deconstruction of fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize, but first, I will be crying for forty minutes.

Steve had never been much for eroticism. Sex had always been a basic need, sought after and claimed with mutual compensation. But there was nothing between him and Andrew. They were best friends. There wasn’t an urge for sex or kissing or… 

Steve watched, in slight awe, as Andrew wrapped his chapped lips around the curve of the cherry before sinking his white teeth into the flesh of it, drawing a bittersweet red from the midst of it all.

The liquid, slippery and red as blood, painted his lips crimson. Andrew's pink tongue darted out of his mouth to collect the juice, and Steve tried not to notice how full his lips looked.

He tried even harder to suppress the urge to lean forward and capture them with his own. But that made it all the more worse, suddenly he imagined licking into Andrew’s mouth, the succulent taste of cherry coating his tongue as the other moaned, and his moans, though low and broken, would be as sweet as the taste. 

"Steve?" Andrew called, drawing him out of his daydream. "Are you alright?" 

Steve took him in then. The stained color of his lips contrasted vividly with the icy blue of his eyes, but the color scheme didn't matter as Andrew drew the stem of the cherry into his mouth. He remained silent as he watched him, Steve imagined he was tying knots with that pink tongue of his and had never wanted to kiss him more. Andrew reached up and removed the stem from his mouth, lying the tied knot on the picnic table, "You look dazed,’’ he stated, impatient with Steve’s silence. 

Steve swallowed, "I'm fine." 

"Fine?" 

"So fine," he concluded. 

"You're looking at me weirdly," Andrew said, eyeing him suspiciously. 

Steve straightened up, "Sorry, dude." 

"But why are you?" 

Steve glanced back to his lips, "I don't know."

Andrew shifted in his spot, frowning. He nodded, but the look on his face showed discomfort. ‘’Should you go home or something? You genuinely looked fucked.’’ 

Steve laughed, ‘’Tell me about it, dude.’’ 

The other boy sniffed, ‘’Was that even a logical answer to what I said?’’

‘’To tell you the truth, I don’t even remember.’’ Steve admitted sheepishly, earning a scoff from his friend. 

Andrew stuffed another cherry into his mouth, ‘’Kudos to you for listening.’’

Matt walked up, glancing between the two of them. ‘’The fuck is going on?’’ 

Steve reached across the table, grabbing the last cherry in the plastic container. ‘’I’m taking Andrew’s cherry, of course.’’ 

Andrew cringed, ‘’Never speak to me again.’’


End file.
